Mister Cedric's Day Off
by FidgetGlitterBlossom
Summary: Cedric is a royal sorcerer determined to take over the kingdom... tomorrow. Today is his day off. (A series of loosely strung together, bite-sized fluff.)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **These are just quick little one-shots I'm writing to keep myself sane and cleanse my palette in between working on chapters for the major reboot. (Which I hope to start publishing by the end of the summer. Just have to make sure I have enough done to keep ahead of updates first.) No idea how many of these I'll do, which should be fine because there isn't really a plot or cliff-hangers or anything, just lots of friendship and fluff.

They are loosely based on a manga called "Mister Villain's Day Off", which is a fantastic manga and if you haven't read it, you should click away from this and go check it out right now. Believe me, you'll thank me for it later! Anyway, I'm challenging myself to write in first person present, like the manga does. which is right outside my comfort zone, (some of you who follow my tumblr already know that I have strong opinions about first person...) so if you see any mistakes where I switch back to third person and/or past tense, I'm sorry;;

One last thing: this is set in an AU where Cedric doesn't turn good after Day of the Sorcerers, though he is seriously rethinking his methods for becoming king. This first chapter is set right after that episode, which is why he's tense toward certain people.

* * *

I am a royal sorcerer who wants nothing more than to claim the throne of Enchancia, and watch the former King grovel at my feet. To achieve this goal, I became a member of the Order of the Wand, a group of like minded sorcerers seeking the very same thing that I am. (Most of them are currently serving time in various dungeons, but that's an entirely different matter.)

I work hard every day, trying to find a way to overthrow the kingdom, but I've come to an important conclusion recently.

"A day off?" Roland tucks his chin into his hand, pondering my request.

"There's never anything going on in the palace on Saturdays, so I was thinking—"

"You have a lot of nerve asking me for favours right now. If it weren't for Sofia, you'd..."

He trails off, but I know all too well what he means. If it weren't for his youngest daughter, Sofia, I'd be in the dungeon just like my associates. Or worse.

He clears his throat, drawing my attention away from that chilling line of thought. "On the other hand, we did all decide that things needed to change around here, and it is true that you aren't usually called for on Saturdays."

"Is that a yes?"

He levels me with a stern glare, and I quickly clamp my mouth shut. I've never had much nerve when it comes to Roland.

"We'll give it a trial run."

After that, I excuse myself from the throne room and wander the halls for a while, trying to decide how best to spend my first official day off.

Eventually, I decide to visit the gardens. I can barely remember the last time I strolled along those paths and just enjoyed the view, instead of simply picking whatever I needed for a spell and returning to the tower.

It is an excellent choice.

The summer sun is warm, the air is refreshingly crisp, and all the plants are in full bloom, surrounding me with vibrant hues. All in all, a very pleasant afternoon, though I do have to stop myself from reciting the magical uses of certain herbs more than a few times.

I'm just deciding to head back in, when a familiar grey bunny hops across my path, followed shortly by a young redhead that I am even better acquainted with.

"Clover?"

I watch with mild amusement as she spins around, seeking her furry friend but spotting me instead.

"Hi, Mister Cedric!"

She bounds over to me, and though I am still unsure about our... friendship(?) in the days following my near takeover of the kingdom, at the very least the fact that she's persuaded her father not to kill me leaves me obligated to return her greeting.

"Good afternoon, Sofia."

"Are you gathering spell ingredients?" she guesses, latching on to even the slightest hint that there might be magic afoot with overwhelming enthusiasm.

I would comment on the fact that she just assumes I'm out here for that reason, but really, I can't blame her. On any other day, she'd be right.

"No, it's my day off", I inform her, the words still foreign on my tongue. "I suppose I'm... sight seeing?"

She giggles, her nose wrinkling as a wide smile lights up her face.

"Sight seeing in your own garden?"

Is it strange? It seems as good a place as any, and I vaguely remember that she is fond of the garden, too.

She hurries to stand beside me and goes on, asking "Did you enjoy yourself?"

Her amulet glints in the sunlight, but I quickly train my eyes on her face, instead.

The powerful artefact contains all the magic I'd ever need to take over Enchancia, but I have tried and failed to obtain it many times, and after my last attempt — the one where she came to me distraught because the fake I'd replaced it with wasn't working — I decided that this girl needs it much more than I do. Or maybe it just bothered me to see her that way. At any rate, Sofia was a worthy adversary, but those days are over.

"You know, I really did." The chiming of a clock in the distance alerts me to how late it's getting. "Isn't it about time for your dinner?"

She isn't looking at me anymore. She is staring off into the distance, coming to the same conclusion I did — that it is well past time to go inside.

"I need to find Clover first. I was sure he came this way..."

"Your rabbit? I just saw him, so he can't have gone far." I glance around, but there is no sign of the pet anywhere. "You should make him a familiar already, it'd be much easier to track him."

"I don't think he'd like that idea." I almost, out of habit, ask what she means, but then I remember that she can actually hold a conversation with him. "Would you help me find him?"

It's my day off, I remind myself. But then she turns to face me again, wide eyes pleading with me to say yes.

"Alright, let's go look for him."

What am I saying? This girl is a do-gooder, a hero. I have every intention of seeing her family removed from the throne. But...

"Thank you, Mister Cedric." She grabs my hand, dragging me off in the direction her bunny had gone.

"Yes, yes. Don't mention it."

She is also my friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: Thank you guys for the comments! I'm so glad you seem to like this little side project/brain dump. So, this was not originally the second one, but it worked well here, and as I said last time, there's not a ton of plot, which lets me play around with the order So I stole the intro from the original chapter 2, reworked it a teensy bit, dropped it here, and Bob's your uncle... new chapter. I have about, oh... 6(?) of these finished already, but if anyone wants to prompt me on a day off idea, I just might go ahead and do it at some point, either after the finished ones or dropping it in between, all depending.

**Bonus(?) AN: **I was going to wait until tomorrow to post this chapter, but I'm in a good mood, and it's already proofread and everything. so what the heck, have it a day early!

* * *

I am a royal sorcerer, and the man who will someday conquer the very kingdom I currently serve.

Today, however, is my day off.

On my last day off, I ended up returning to the palace after dark, carrying a sleeping princess and an irritatingly smug looking rabbit. I'm not really complaining, mind you, but today I will go to the village, so I don't end up working instead of relaxing.

I glance at myself in the mirror on the way out, and decide to forgo my robe. I'm not acting as a royal sorcerer today, but merely as myself. After shrugging it off, I feel stark naked in its absence, but the small act is drastically effective in creating a 'day off' atmosphere.

I leave the palace and cross the wide bridge to Dunwiddie with a clear goal in mind: books. Not, uh... Not magical books, of course. That wouldn't be an appropriate trip for today. I've read everything in my personal library, and figure that I can dedicate some of my newly found free time to reading new stories.

My plan crumbles once I reach the end of the bridge.

"Cedric, you're heading to Dunwiddie, too?" The voice is flamboyant, and heavily accented. It's too late to pretend I didn't hear him, since we're already face to face.

"Baileywick", I grumble, punctuating my reluctant greeting with a curt nod.

"Well this is perfect, you can give me a hand with some errands." His tone is light and pleasant, but there's a steel glint to his eyes that says 'you have no right to refuse'.

Hold everything, it's my day off! Besides that, I'm no longer a child who has to live by Baileywick's ridiculous schedules. I swallow hard, tilt my chin up in a well feigned show of bravery, and...

"I—I'd be happy to."

Lie through my teeth because I've lost my nerve at the very last moment.

"Delightful." He is exactly as full of it as I am, but it's too late to back out now that I've said it.

Coward, I chastise myself, following the old man into the heart of Dunwiddie.

We don't speak much as we visit the baker, and the fabric store (an errand for Colette). He loads me up with the shopping like a pack mule before we leave the general store with fresh school supplies for the children's upcoming semester.

He takes out his pocket watch and hums in approval. "Let's see, next we have the—"

I'm not listening to Baileywick's carefully thought out agenda, because a monocled face has caught my attention through the crowded main street.

He looks up, the sun reflecting off his lens, and begins to wave at me, but I duck my head and hurry off after the steward. I will not have dealings with the other Order members on my day off, and especially not with my present company around to bear witness. Tomorrow, if he drops by and asks me about it, I'll simply pretend I hadn't noticed him.

On the way to... wherever it is we're going now, we pass a group of villagers constructing a new building, and I briefly wonder about what it will be once they've finished.

A few minutes later, I find myself standing outside of my original destination.

"You can wait out here if you like. This is a personal visit."

"Actually, I was coming here anyway." I confess, ducking through the doorway ahead of the old man.

I had no idea Baileywick liked to read. In fact, I'm not even sure when he finds the time for such a hobby.

I check the shopping in at the counter, and browse the shelves aimlessly, until a large novel drops into my view, held by a weathered hand.

"If you're shopping for yourself, I recommend this one."

The book is huge, with all the heft and thickness of a brick. The cover is written in a different language, but it happens to be one of the handful that I'm fluent in. I take it and rifle through the pages.

"What's it about?"

"A criminal who realises the error of his ways and turns his life around." Baileywick informs me, his eyes burning twin holes in my skull as I skim over the introduction. "Any interest in a story like that?"

I stifle the urge to roll my eyes at his heavy handed synopsis, but I tuck it under my arm all the same.

"I might give it a look", I mumble as non-committally as I can.

"Spare yourself the expense, I'll lend you my copy."

We return home with plenty of time left before supper for me to pour over the first few chapters after he delivers it to the tower. Damn him, it's a really good read, and I find myself completely engrossed in the convict's struggles.

* * *

*cough*He's reading Les Mis*cough* Yes, I've had him read it in other stories, but it's just so perfect for him... ^^ TBH, I don't remember how far into the main story 'a few chapters' actually is, since I haven't read the brick in about 18 years.;;


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** So, remember last time when I said that chapter 2 wasn't the real chapter 2, because I liked the order better this way, and that the NEXT one would be it?

Yeah, this isn't it either. :P ... Whatever, that's the nice thing about a story that isn't plot heavy, I guess.

Allyrwhitney, I've started on your suggestion, but it probably will be second next... can't really say why yet, but yeah, it's almost ready to go and it was a great prompt. 3 To everyone else, remember to feel free to comment or message if there's something you want to see happen on Cedric's day off.

Also, sorry there was a small gap between updates (even though I did warn about not having a real schedule ahead of time), I was busy going over chapters for that less silly, more linear story with Beta. He doesn't even know I'm playing around with this one. _Shh..._

I got to play with Cedric being overly dramatic this time, so that was fun! ^^

* * *

I'm the royal sorcerer, but someday I plan to overthrow the kingdom and rule Enchancia with an iron fist. Someday, but not today. Today is my precious day off.

While I am, by my very nature, a lover of tea, in the mornings nothing else but coffee will do. On a day off, one should certainly take their time and savour a leisurely cup, instead of rushing through it so they can get on with the rest of their day.

This is exactly what I intended to do, until...

"No sugar?" I slump against the counter, staring forlornly into the empty canister, as though it'll just refill itself on my behalf if I will it to hard enough. "How can I be out of sugar already?"

I ask that, but the truth is I already know the answer: Sofia, with her afternoon cups of sickeningly sweet jasmine tea.

There's nothing to be done about it now. I'll simply have to make a trip down to the kitchen to retrieve some more. What a hassle.

Forgoing my robe — because it's my day off — I trudge out the door and down the winding stone steps of my tower, then travel the long corridor to the kitchen, in search of the only thing I need to make my morning complete.

At least I won't have to talk to anyone, since I already know where the sugar is kept.

I throw open the large pantry door and reach inside, only to come up empty handed.

"Andre?" I call out behind me, feeling guilty because I know the chef already has his hands full with making pancakes for the royal family.

When I am King, he'll be able to sleep in, since I'm seldom hungry at breakfast time.

He grunts in response, but keeps his eyes trained on his work.

"Do you know where the sugar is?"

"Of course I do. I know where everything is in this kitchen!" he brags, expertly flipping one fluffy pancake over his cast iron frying-pan. "It's right there in the pantry, same as always."

"It isn't", I snip, even though the chef has little to do with my mounting frustration.

"Eh?" He adds the pancake on top of his growing pike, wipes his palms across his trousers, then joins me to peer inside the cupboard, his expression conveying all the confusion I, myself, am feeling. "We had lots of it this morning. I measured out some for the pancakes, then set it right back here. Where could it have gone off to, then?"

Now, Andre is nothing if not meticulous, and he runs a taut ship around the kitchen. If he says he put it back, then it should damn well be here.

"Nevermind." I sigh, resisting the urge to slam the door shut. "I don't need it that badly."

It's a lie, of course, but there isn't anything else I can do at the moment.

"If it turns up, I'll have Gwen take it to the tower for you." His words offer me the tiniest bit of hope, so I nod.

"Please do." With that, I leave the kitchen to storm back to the tower.

Sofia using all my sugar I can forgive; she's just a child after all. The kitchen being out of it, now that was another thing altogether.

When I am king, I console myself, there will always be plenty of sugar. In fact, I'll go right upstairs and come up with a plot to take over the kingdom immediately, even if it is supposed to be my day off.

"Ah, Mister Cedric!" Sofia calls out as I round the corner.

She's standing in front of my door, grinning from ear to ear. In her small hands, she's holding — of all things — a jar of sugar.

"I used the last of your sugar during my lesson yesterday, so I sneaked into the kitchen to bring you some." She explains, offering the jar to me.

"Thank you, Sofia."

She nods, then starts to go back downstairs, but the sound of my voice stops her mid-step. "Where are you off to? Come inside and have a cup of tea."

"Are you sure?" She straddles the top and second step, uncertainty clouding her features. "I don't want to bother you on your day off."

"I said it, didn't I? Now, get in here before I change my mind."

Once we're inside the tower, Sofia fixes herself some tea while I magically reheat my woefully lukewarm coffee. I can't help but notice that she's measuring the sugar out just a little more carefully than usual.

When she catches me watching, she flashes me a bright grin before bounding off, tea sloshing over the sides of her cup, to stand by the window. I'm not too worried about it, as I've got fairly accustomed to the fact that she'll clean up whatever messes she leaves in my workshop.

"You can sit down, you know", I point out, gesturing to the table.

She shakes her head. "No thanks, I love the view from here."

As do I, so I decide that she's got the right idea and join her, staring absently into the distance. Some day, I tell myself, all of this will be mine. For today, it's pleasant enough to share the view with Sofia, and just enjoy my coffee.


End file.
